


Jimmy's first day on the field

by WerebearofSlash



Category: Original Work
Genre: AB/DL, ABDL, Coach - Freeform, College, Diapers, Furries, Furry, Gay, Homosexual, Jock - Freeform, M/M, canine, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerebearofSlash/pseuds/WerebearofSlash
Summary: A young wolf joins the football team, unaware that each one of the team members is required to wear diapers. And strangely enough, everyone else seems to be perfectly fine with that.
Kudos: 12





	Jimmy's first day on the field

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> ** >>> ** [ **For source click here** ](https://twitter.com/Burrwoof/status/1294446483685638144) ** <<< **
> 
> This is a story based on this wonderful pic made by [LilChu](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/lilchu/)  
> 

Finally Jimmy thought he could relax. The last 24 hours had felt quite bizarre, ever since he participated in that weird initiation rite for the fraternity. His new pals had asked him to put on a freaking diaper for the whole day! Of course he had expected something humiliating, but still, it was kinda weird how well they were prepared for this. The dorm had a changing table, more variety in hygiene articles than the wolf even knew existed, and holy smokes! So many different diapers he was allowed to chose from. It still confused him that he was allowed to put on some neutral white ones, instead of being forced into some embarrassing pink pampers. Granted, that evening he didn't question much, given the amount of booze he had. The next morning he felt weird wearing that thick, crinkly thing underneath his jeans, but he accepted it. And since he expected to get out of that thing by now, he also didn't mind that he wasn't allowed to take it off all day, and eventually had to use it. His padded crotch was slightly heavy and felt squishy, yet still somewhat dry.

All that was fine, the gray wolf still thought this was just your typical frat initiation. After all, he knew other fraternities did way more crazy stuff to their newbies. So he was convinced he'd be out of that embarrassing thing for babies soon enough and go back to his usual life.

But now, as he stood there in the locker room with his teammates, the same guys he celebrated with the day before, he got a weird feeling. When his pals took off their pants he expected them to wear jockstraps, but instead each and every single one of them wore a diaper! Carl, a short cougar, wore some with fire hydrants on them, the slightly chubby skunk Jean was in some poofy pink ones, and their team leader, a strong, muscular bear named Frank, had some cartoon characters on his.

At first Jimmy thought they were all in on some kinda joke, but that didn't make any sense. He was the only newbie, why would everyone else wear that stupid baby gear as well?

“Okay guys, I'll bite!” Jimmy began. “What the fuck is up? Why are you all wearing diapers?”

The others looked at him funny, as if he was the weird one in this situation. Carl and Jean looked at each other, before Frank walked over and gave Jimmy a pat on the shoulder.

“I guess we forgot to tell you yesterday, huh? Granted, we were all a little tipsy, but I was sure we told you what this frat is about!”

The bear looked so serious, every hope Jimmy had left that this might've been a stupid joke among frat bros was gone. Did he even wanna hear what this was about? After all, the reason he ended up in this frat was because all the others had rejected him. He wanted to play football, but wasn't very good at it. So he was told to try this one, they said the guys in here would welcome any new football player. And at first it all seemed perfect, everyone was so cool and nice to Jimmy, and shortly afterwards was his welcome party. But now the wolf felt like he had been tricked. What the hell was this frat!?

“You see,” Frank began. “The entire frat is part of a small football team independent from the school's team. We don't participate in any official games between schools.”

Oh great! Jimmy thought. He was part of the school's loser frat! But that still didn't explain the diapers!

“You probably noticed that the official school's team is very picky about their players. So, one of the parents offered to start a team of his own. A small team for all the players who didn't make the cut, but still wanna play. The principle agreed, and this entire thing got bigger and bigger, til we even got our own dorm room! Nobody knew how the coach did this, but...”

Frank looked aside. “Jimmy, our Coach is a really convincing guy. Like, you have no idea! We know the diapers might seem strange, but... none of us were able to say 'no' to him. Ever since we started playing he made us wear these things. And eventually, we became so content wearing them, we didn't wanna stop anymore. Every single one in our dorm is padded 24/7, and Coach is the one who changes us most of the time.”

Now the wolf was sure this had to be some kinda joke! No way their team captain was being serious with him right now! But that damn bear didn't crack a smile or anything, he still had that stern look on his face!

“You... you guys wear diapers all day, and fucking let loose in them, just because your coach tells you to!? Why? That's freaking sick!” The wolf almost yelled the question. Now he felt tricked for having peed in his pair earlier as well. What kinda sick bastard was that coach, and why did the principle allow this freak at the campus?

Carl came over in his red fire hydrant diapers and tried to calm Jimmy down. “Hey man, we've all been where you are right now, trust me! But, I swear once you get used to this, you don't wanna go back to big boy pants anymore! And you haven't even seen the amazing playroom Coach made for us in the dorm! We got so many cool toys and get to play with each other, and...”

A look at Jimmy's face told the cougar that he wasn't any help. The wolf was about to explode! This was sick, this was wrong! Just when Jimmy was about to open his mouth and tell his supposed teammates that they all belonged to a mental hospital, Jean interfered.

“You know what, why don't you talk to Coach about this, Jimmy? He's a reasonable guy, and I'm sure if you explain your point of view to him, he'll let you out of your diapers.”

Jimmy looked at the skunk and nodded. That was the first sane thing these guys had said all day. Only wearing his shirt and his slightly soggy diapers, the wolf stormed off after Jean had pointed him towards the coach's office. The other two looked at Jean and shook their heads.

“Bro, not cool!” Frank growled and crossed his arms.

“Calm down, man!” the skunk replied and went back to putting on his protective gear. “You know Coach will eventually get his way with the poor guy, we weren't any different! Let's just get this over with, the sooner the better.”

Frank wanted to protest, but he knew the skunk was right. This would be weird as hell for Jimmy at first, but he would adapt. They all had.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy didn't even bother knocking first as soon as he found the door that read “Coach”. He just stormed right in and stared at the grown man sitting behind the desk right in front of him.

Funny enough, this was not what he had expected. The wolf kinda thought the coach would be some sorta grungy, disgusting-looking pervert, but this...

The white-furred male with the groomed beard and 50s greaser hairstyle shot the young canine a friendly smile. He wore an open, dark blue Harrington jacket with nothing underneath, his white chest was fully exposed. On his head was a cap that read '#1 Coach' that almost made Jimmy laugh. The plastic whistle around his neck almost looked like it was a gimmick from a kid's magazine.

Plus, what was with that room? The furniture looked like most of it was made from plastic and belonged to a play yard. The shelves and cabinets all had cartoon characters on the drawers and sides, the desk was overflowing with plushies and toys, and the rug on the floor had a cartoony map playmat. But the wolf had no time to check out the rest, the Coach began to speak.

“Why hello there!” the old man greeted Jimmy. “I'm Hyperion. You must be Jimmy, right? The others told me about you. I heard you play some rad offense, even though you're a bit clumsy. Don't worry, Frank told me about you, and when Frank says you'd make a great addition to the team I trust him. Welcome aboard boy!”

The soft yet deep voice immediately calmed Jimmy down a great bit. Still, he came here to complain, and that's what he was gonna do! He pulled back the chair in front of the desk, but Hyperion raised his hand. “No no, Jimmy. That chair is for grownups. For kiddos such as yourself I got a way more comfortable seat, haha!” And with that, the coach puled back from the desk.

Jimmy saw that the guy didn't wear any pants either. Instead, he wore some thick diapers with rainbows on them. Plus, a pair of sneakers so childish and colorful, he didn't expect shoes like that to exist in adult size.

Hyperion patted his leg. “Come here, boy. Sit on Coach's lap and tell me what's bothering you.”

Now the canine was sure he'd gonna punch the guy. I'm fucking 25 ears old, asshole! Who do you think you are!? he silently thought to himself. But after taking a couple steps towards the coach, Jimmy suddenly found himself sitting on that strong, fuzzy, inviting leg. Oh god, it felt so weird! Not only was he sitting on a man's lap, he was also wearing a diaper! Why didn't he protest?

But Hyperion gently patted Jimmy's back and gave him a warm, welcoming smile. “Well then, champ. What's bothering you? Why aren't you in the locker room getting ready with the other boys?”

The old man's voice was so gentle yet somehow dominating, Jimmy found himself unable to yell like he meant to do. “Dad~ I MEAN COACH!” Oh god, what was that? Did he just call that pervert 'dad'? What was wrong with him?

But Hyperion chuckled and gently ruffled Jimmy's hair tuft. “Don't worry, kiddo. That happens to a lot of boys, it's okay. You can call me 'dad' if you want to.”

Stop being so friendly! I'm fucking mad at you! Jimmy thought. Next try!

“Da~ Coach! I don't wanna wear diapers all the time!” Well... that was a good start.

Unfortunately, the older guy's face didn't change one bit. “Oh? And why is that, Jimmy?”

The wolf gulped. For a moment he wasn't sure himself. Why was he upset again? “Sir! Listen! I'm, I'm a big boy, okay? I got potty-trained many years ago! I didn't have an accident since I was 4! S-so, I don't need any diapes, got it?” As soon as he was done speaking, Jimmy was shocked about himself. The hell? What was that? Why did he suddenly speak like a child?

But Coach just pointed at Jimmy's slightly yellow crotch. “Are you sure about that, champ? Looks like you had quite some accidents just recently.”

Oh god, this wasn't happening! “I, I just didn't wanna take off my diapies! C-come on, Coach! I swear I could hold it if I wanted to!”

Yet Hyperion didn't look convinced. He gently rubbed Jimmy's head, which caused the canine to murr. “Oh, Jimmy. Think about it, what if you'd take your diapers off? Your thick, warm, friendly, protective diapers? And you are out there on the field, and as soon as you get in position and squad down, you have an accident in your big boy pants. Wouldn't it be much better to wear some nice and crinkly diapers, if that happens?”

Oh no! That thought scared the wolf! He'd die of embarrassment for sure! Coach definitely had a point there, what if he... no wait!

“I... I am potty-trained I tell you! Really, I am!” Jimmy's face got red, but he just couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of having an accident in front of everyone. Going in his thick diapers sounded so much better than having it happen in some scratchy, tight, yucky big boy pants! Wait, why were pants yucky all of a sudden?

“C-coach, please! My parents are gonna be mad if I start wearing pamps again!” he weakly protested. But Hyperion responded by gently stroking Jimmy's head.

“Don't worry about your parents, Jimmy-puppy! I'm gonna talk to them and explain why their pup needs his nappies again. They will understand, don't worry. The parents of all the other guys did so as well.”

Oh god! He was gonna tell his parents about this? “But, but Coach! I don't NEED them, is my point! Please don't tell my parents, I promise I'll keep my diapers dry! I mean pants! PANTS!”

Still, the old man was not convinced. Gently he rubbed Jimmy's belly. “Sonny, you can't know that. That's the mean thing about accidents, they happen all the time, whether you like it or not. Suddenly your tummy just relaxes, and once you hear that whizzing noise it's already too late. You wear big boy pants, you get a dark spot visible for anyone. But you wear diapers, and all you have to do is poke good big ol' Coach and ask for a change.”

Jimmy began to moan. God, that belly rub felt so nice... And he really couldn't argue with what the Coach said. Peeing in his diapers sounded so good and safe, so nice and easy, so...

Suddenly, Jimmy gasped. He heard a loud whizzing and felt his crotch get warm all of a sudden. Oh no! No no no no! He couldn't stop it! He really was peeing himself, and it was most definitely not on purpose! A quick look into Hyperion's face told the wolf he was done for. The white-furred male continued rubbing Jimmy's belly and gave him a cheeky smile.

“See? Little puppers need their diapies, champ! Imagine if you did this in your big boy pants. That wouldn't be pretty, would it?”

But Jimmy hid his face behind his paws and whined. “I'm peeing myself! Oh god, why? I swear I'm a big boy! I don't need diapers!” He didn't believe his own words though, he was clearly having an accident right now, and might have one again in the future. “I'm a big boy! I am...”

Suddenly, Jimmy's face looked shocked. “No...” he weakly gasped as he body gently bent over and his tail began to lift on it's own. Before he could even say anything, he could feel the back of his diaper bulge out and the plastic crinkle. Hyperion gently smooched the wolf's forehead and patted his butt. “I know that look. Don't worry, champ! Just close your eyes, relax and let it happen. You are totally safe here. Daddy is here with you, nobody's judging you.”

But Jimmy was whining and shivering as he desperately tried to stop it. But it was no use. The tent in his diapers quickly sagged down and became bigger and bigger, as Hyperion kept rubbing his fluffy belly.

“I'm... I'm pooping my diapers....” he whimpered and buried his face in Coach's chest. Hyperion nuzzled the wolf's ear and whispered while petting Jimmy's diaper.

“Such a good pup. You are doing soooo well! That's just what little puppies do. Daddy knows you can't fight it, and that's okay. I'm here to take care of you.” Hyperion felt the package in his paw get heavier and heavier as he spoke. Poor boy, good thing he was prepared for all kinds of accidents.

Meanwhile, Jimmy had started to suck on his thumb, still trying to hide his face in Hyperion's chest. He seemed to calm down, apparently he was done. The older male gave the wolf in his arms a smooch on the forehead and gave the droopy diaper a gentle pat.

“Atta boy! See, that felt pretty good, didn't it, Jimmy-puppy? No resisting, just let it happen and everything will be fine. Daddy knows how hard it is for kiddos to hold it in, that's what I'm here for. To give good boys such as yourself diaper changes when needed. It's okay to be a little diaper puppy!”

That made Jimmy whimper, those pats on his butt reminded him of what just happened: He literally peed and pooped himself right in front of the huge Dad he was just trying to convince to let him play without diapers. How silly the wolf felt all of a sudden, what made him ever think he'd be able to hold it in? He felt so little and helpless, yet also perfectly content somehow.

“Alright champ, the others are waiting, so how about we change you?” Hyperion slowly got out of the chair while holding Jimmy in his arms. The wolf's diaper squished as the Coach lifted the boy up holding his butt, but Jimmy had accepted his fate at this point. He was a messy diaper pup and needed changies. The thought of getting his first diaper change in 20 years both embarrassed and excited him. After all, now that his anger was gone he realized how hot the Coach actually was.

Hyperion just walked a couple steps through the office and pulled a foldout changing table out of the wall. Carefully he placed the wolf on the plastic mat on top of it and handed him one of the plush lions from his desk. “How about a little company while Daddy gets to work, son?” he chuckled and watched Jimmy hug that tiny lion handed to him while still sucking his thumb. What a good boy! Hyperion thought to himself. He was glad the wolf had fully accepted his new 'position'.

Jimmy's eyes were half-closed, as he was totally relaxed at this point. Everything was fine, he had a big caretaker to help him out, all he had to do was be a good pup and let the grownup do his job. Before he actually went to it, Hyperion pulled up Jimmy's shirt and gave that gray belly some nuzzlers and raspberries. “Lookie what we got here! A widdle puppy with a messy diaper?”

That caused the wolf to giggle. “He-hey! Cahareful, I'm ticklish!” he chuckled.

But that was a mistake, because immediately the Coach's big, warm paws wandered up the wolf's body and started tickling his armpits.

“Is that so? A-tickle tickle tickle! Do we have a ticklish little pupper here?” he teased the poor guy who immediately started laughing and snorting. But Hyperion didn't seem to know any mercy. “All the messy lil diaper puppies laugh now! Who's a stinky little pup who needs changies?”

If Jimmy hadn't just relieved himself already in his diapers, he sure as hell would have by now. He laughed, giggled and shivered on the changing table helplessly, somehow unable to fight back. “Me! Mehehehehe! I am!” he yipped, hoping that would satisfy that big meanie! Eventually Hyperion stopped and gave Jimmy a little smooch on his nose. “Atta booooy! You sure look cute when you laugh, though!”

The Coach placed Jimmy's feet on top of his shoulders, to have easier access to his butt. While he did so, he gently pressed his dull claws into the wolf's beans. “Man, it sure would be a shame if you also had ticklish feet, wouldn't it?” he laughed with a cheeky smile on his bearded face. But Jimmy yipped and hid his face behind the stuffie. “No! Please, don't! I'll be good, I swear!”

Hyperion chuckled and placed his paws on Jimmy's diaper next. “Oh? So you will wear your diapies all the time from now on? Never take them off by yourself, and always ask your Coach when you need a change, like a good boy?”

Jimmy nodded. “Yes! I promise!” In fact, the memories of a life without his diapers seemed so far and distant already, no idea how he ever survived without them! After all, he was just a smol puppy who couldn't hold it in, no matter what.

A loud ripping sound snapped the daydreaming wolf back to reality. As he looked down on himself he saw that Hyperion had started undoing the tapes of his diaper. Oh damn, he totally forgot that he'd basically get stripped during a diaper change! Quickly he sucked on his thumb again and buried his face in his plush.

Meanwhile, Hyperion gave the wolf some comforting belly rubs as he removed the diaper. Jimmy whined in embarrassment, as the Coach not only got to see his junk, but also the messes he made.

But the older one had changed countless diapers already and didn't hesitate. The shelf right next to the changing table had everything they needed in reach, so he quickly went to cleaning Jimmy's butt and balls with some wet tissues.

“What diaper would you like, champ? I got all different kinds!” he said as he pointed at a collection of fresh diapers piling up in the shelf right next to Jimmy. That got the wolf's attention, because he saw some damn cool designs. Why did he ever decided to go with plain white before? He pointed at one with all sorts of sports gear on them, like footballs, basketballs, baseballs and bats. That'd make him look so cool, everyone who sees him waddle around would be able to tell what a rad jock he is!

Hyperion chuckled, unfolded one of the diapers, and placed the backside underneath Jimmy's butt. He grabbed a bottle of baby powder and started spreading it thickly all over the wolf's goods and butt cheeks. Wow, Jimmy had totally forgotten that stuff existed. But yeah, a little piddle wolf such as himself would need plenty of that, last thing he wanted was a rash!

With some quick grips and tweaks the Coach quickly got everything in place and the diaper safely secured around Jimmy's waist. “That's it, champ! Look at yourself, such a cool little jock ready to play with his little friends!” Hyperion gave the wolf a smooch on his cheek and tossed the stinker in a bin next to the table.

Meanwhile, the haze in Jimmy's head began to clear up a little. Whoa, what just happened? His but felt a lot less squishy all of a sudden, but... Wait, he was still wearing diapers? But...

Before he could protest, Hyperion wrapped his strong arms around the confused canine and lifted him off. Jimmy was gently put down on his feet and looked in the face of a guy who was beaming with pride. “See? That wasn't so bad now, was it? Little pups have accidents all the time, and that's perfectly normal. That's what Daddies and diapers are for!” Hyperion gave Jimmy a loud pat on the diapered butt, which caused a big cloud of baby powder to poof from his backside.

That made Jimmy yip in surprise. He just got changed? But... “Thank you, Daddy!” was all that escaped his mouth. This was still kinda weird, but... but it felt so right. Looking into Hyperion's proud, happy eyes, he knew this was how things were supposed to be.

“Now, what do you say, Jimmy-puppy? Wanna get dressed up so we can start playing?” the older male asked. “We already got you into the most important protective gear of all. But you still need a helmet and a couple of other things.” he chuckled and led Jimmy towards the door.

Only now the wolf noticed his tail wagging like crazy. All of a sudden, the Coach's voice got him so eager and bouncy! He couldn't wait to have some playtime with the others! It's been a while since he felt so energetic and playful. He took Hyperion's hand, after all he was still a puppy. A smol, diapered puppy with lots of diapered friends, and a daddy to change him.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [Daddy Key](https://twitter.com/SlinkKeyStone) for proofreading!
> 
> Jimmy is owned by [Jimmy Wuffster](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/jimmywolf2007)  
> Hyperion is owned by [Me](https://twitter.com/Burrwoof)  
> Artwork was drawn by [LilChu](https://twitter.com/TheSmolCafe)


End file.
